Letting Go
by Irish-Ninja
Summary: Wow you guys rock. Though it is against my better judgement, by multiple Email requests I have made a new installation to my ongoing SSX series (Make sure to read my other two stories, Psymon's Secret and The Snow Trapper first as there is some OOC).
1. Default Chapter

So, again. Read my previous two stories, Psymon's Secret and The Snow Trapper in order to be up to speed on what I have done with the characters, otherwise you will send me hateful Emails and I'll cry. All characters and locations are property EA Big

* * *

Letting Go  
Prologue: Two years later  
Two years have passed since the incident on peak three. The victims of that night are still remembered, though only barely. Much has occurred in the past two years for the SSX superstars. Some relationships and friendships have been formed as others have deteriorated. Some of the younger stars are growing up while others are thinking of the next big step their lives will take. Change is a funny thing, it can cause so much excitement, so much joy. We try to kid ourselves though when we think changes also don't cause pain, but everything has good and bad sides. What happens when the life of someone you love more than life itself changes? Changes can hurt, changes can leave a hole in your life… what does one do when they have to let go of the one they love? 


	2. Chapter 1: Catching up

EA Big owns all characters and places mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Catching up  
Mac stared up at the ceiling of the lounge in the chalet. His headphones thumped loudly as he contently listened to his debut album that he released last season, the same debut album that went double platinum. He laid back relaxed on the soft leather couch as the fireplace danced light around the walls and ceiling. Then she walked in. Mac looked away from the door as Kaori came into the lounge. It had been two years since their break up, when she caught him with Allegra. He never did admit to her that he was wrong, he also never admitted to her that he still wished he had been man enough to admit at the time that he screwed up. They were at least talking again, if only a little. They called each other friends, but they didn't communicate like they used to.  
"Hey." Kaori said softly with a wave. Mac nodded, trying not to act too happy to see her. Every time they were alone he wanted to talk to her about that night, but it had been two years, what was the point of bringing it up? He didn't know what to say so he just kept acting cool. He internally confessed that it drove him crazy when she had her little time with Psymon, but he never could bring himself to say it out loud, he had grown up and matured a lot, but not that much yet. He wished he could have what she had with Psymon. Though their relationship didn't work out, the break up was very smooth and tension-free, and they had grown into very good friends. He remembered the night at the bar when Psymon and he spoke briefly on that topic, Psymon simply said that they rushed into it too fast and that he should have given her time to get over Mac. Mac thanked Psymon for that news, but at times wished he never heard that… it gave him hope when he knew he shouldn't be even thinking about that. Mac was a different person now. He was a young man now, not the wise-cracking teen he once was. He still was a fun-loving party animal, but he had changed. His confidence still boomed, but it was a different type of confidence. He was secure with himself more now, instead of constantly needing to hit on the ladies. He was growing into a man that could admit his mistakes, to an extent anyways. His new attitude and outlook was good for him, he became a fan favorite very quickly with his new personality; and without the constant distraction of women, he was able to work on his music and get his album made. Mac had also become more down to earth, he didn't forget his roots. He could have walked away from the SSX circuit once his album exploded onto the hip hop scene, but he never forgot where he came from. He often looked back at the jerk he used to be and was ashamed of it, but this was his life now, and he had to accept it. Kaori sat in an armchair and opened her diary, writing in it contently. Kaori was still the same darling she always was, popular with the fans, well liked amongst her peers, and admired by the rookies of the SSX circuit that she mentored. She looked down at the photograph she had taped inside the diary. It was a picture taken with Psymon in a mall photo booth. She poked the picture with a smile and kept writing. At times she still wished things had worked out with Psymon, but when she lost that relationship she acquired an even better one with him as a friend. She stopped dating people in the SSX circuit after that, so she was often available. She would date the odd movie star or musician here and there, but nothing too steady. She looked over at Mac, who laid back with his eyes closed. She still had trouble trusting him, and often still felt uneasy being alone with him, it had been two years, but after some things it's just hard to feel completely comfortable around someone. She overlooked a lot of things, yeah they dated, he had seen her naked, she had trusted him with secrets no one else knew, all that could be overlooked, she just wished that someday he would be man enough to admit he was wrong. She wished even if it was only one time that he would stop saying it was Allegra's fault and acknowledge he was also to blame, she just had difficulty still being around someone who hurt her so bad and tried to say it wasn't his fault. She shrugged it off, it had been two years, why bring up the past? She had no romantic desire left for him, but she missed trusting him. She missed the nights she used to be able to just confide in him, talk about important stuff, talk about unimportant stuff, just being able to talk. She called him her friend, but they usually made little more than "How are you? Fine." conversation. She sighed as she kept writing, she had other friends she could trust now so she just kept telling herself to let it go, besides, it didn't look like Mac ever gave it a second thought. 

Nate read a magazine in the lounge of a chalet a little ways up the first peak. He was fidgety, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was Thursday night, every Thursday night he used to bring Griff up to this chalet with their Xbox and play games until the sun rose… but that was then. He heard the front door open and slam closed and young voices laughing. He lowered the magazine and looked up over the brim. Griff and some new boarders his own age had come in after cutting up the peak. They were walking to the next lounge and Griff looked in the doorway as he walked by. Nate nodded to him, Griff hesitated, looked at his friends, who weren't paying attention, and then nodded back to Nate. Once the teen was out of sight, Nate brought his magazine back up to eye level. He fought back a tear that tried to form in his eye. He knew these days would come at some point, he just wished not so soon. Griff was fourteen now, he had new friends and really didn't need to be following Nate around any more. He heard the teens making cat calls and howls from the next lounge. He again lowered his magazine to see Allegra walking into the lounge with a frustrated look on her face. Allegra sat next to Nate and turned on the television.  
"Man, you have got to talk to Griff, he's become a little prick." Nate faked a chuckle.  
"Like he would listen to me." Allegra nodded. She felt of sorry for Nate, he seemed to be taking Griff growing up not as easily as he let on. Once more teens joined the circuit, Griff had more or less shut out all his old friends, but for some reason he shut out Nate the most. She felt it was unfair for Nate, he had been like a big brother to Griff for years and now he was being punished for it. Nate dropped the magazine once his eyes dried and he put his arm around Allegra. They had grown into good friends, relying on one another as they dealt with Griff's mutation from youngster to teenager. They shared the odd romantic moment, and they both knew once they were ready for it they would hook up, so cuddling up in front of a movie wasn't odd behaviour for them. Allegra was still nineteen, which Nate claimed made him uneasy at times, so he was waiting for her. They would often joke that once she was twenty things would get very freaky very fast. Nineteen and twenty-seven wasn't a bad age gap, but Nate kept telling her he would just feel better once the 'teen' was off her age. She respected that, it made her feel good that he was serious about her, not many people were. She also had grown up a lot over the last two years. She dropped the Avril Lavigne lookalike persona and had become a very beautiful young woman, allowing herself to be feminine enough for the magazines to splash her face all over their covers, but just tough enough to still kick the guys' asses. Both their careers had been going well in the past year. With the untimely deaths of four superstars, and the departure of Moby last season, a lot of top spots were left vacant and the pair quickly took advantage. Allegra had come out of her shell both on and off the peaks, and many were calling her the next Elise, to which she would assure them she wouldn't be the next Elise, but the first Allegra.  
"Stop having sex in there!" they heard one of the teens shout from the next lounge, followed by a chorus of juvenile laughter. They pair rolled their eyes, missing their little Griff.

"2:31am" her watch glowed with bright green numbers. She zipped her coat up a little more as her breath fogged in front of her. She looked up peak two to see Brody zooming down towards her. Finally he slid to a stop beside her, and she gave him a demeaning look. "Dude, I beat you by almost two minutes. You're not going soft on me are ya?" Brody took off his goggles and gave her a challenging look. Zoe laughed and shoved his shoulder, followed quickly by a quick peck. They had hooked up not long after the peak three incident, and had been going strong for two years now. Brody was hesitant at first when he asked out Zoe, but after receiving Psymon's blessing, he had never been happier with this beautiful woman.  
"I was nervous, not my fault." he laughed. Zoe shook her head with a smile.  
"Sure, what could YOU possibly be nervous about?" Brody raised an eyebrow and reached into his pocket.  
"Well, I WAS going to do this at the peak but you just had to start racing me." He pulled out a small box. Zoe's eyes doubled in size as she realized what would be awaiting inside. Brody popped the box open, and as predicted, a silver ring holding a diamond row stared up at her. "Zoe, you make me really happy. You challenge me to be a better person, and all in all I think you're awesome." Zoe looked up from the ring at Brody. "Marry me?" Zoe let it sink in, they HAD been together for two years but she never thought Brody would ever ask this of her. She stared back down at the ring and grinned ear to ear then nodded.  
"Yes… yes!" She held out her hand as he slid the ring on her finger and then she threw her arms around him.

Psymon glided down the peak gingerly, just killing some time. He was heading back to his lodge. Psymon's mind was frequently wandering a lot these days. He thought now and again about his less than successful relationship with Kaori, but they were even closer friends so that was fine. He thought a lot about Moby for some reason. Last season Moby claimed he had enough and left SSX once his contract expired and he started his own snowboarding circuit, the X-treme Carving League. The XCL was doing pretty well, but it still was getting trounced in popularity against SSX. He thought mostly about Zoe and Brody though. His mind was heavily pre-occupied since that afternoon when Brody told Psymon he was going to propose to her. He was happy for them, she was sincerely happy with Brody and Brody was good to her, he just missed having her around as much. As the months turned into years, Zoe obviously spent more time and attention on Brody, leaving Psymon feeling pushed aside more often than not. They still got along, but it ate at him every day how they just weren't the same. He slid up to his lodge and unbuckled his boots. He tossed his board against the side of the lodge and walked up the stairs. He came in to find Zoe standing in the front hall, smiling ear to ear.  
"Guess what?" she squealed. Psymon smiled, assuming she had said yes.  
"Well, judging by that ice rink on a certain finger, you're about to tell me I'm gonna have a brother in law?" Zoe looked down at her ring and blushed.  
"Brody asked me to marry him!" Psymon held out his arms and she jumped into a hug.  
"So… what did ya say?" Psymon smiled down at her and she shoved him playfully. "I'm happy for you guys, he's a good man."

* * *

Okay, so I've covered what's happened over two years. A lot of the mentioned stuff won't directly apply to this story, but it will leave me some openings if I ever make another... ah covering my butt, a useful skill. Hope you guys are liking this so far, keep reading.  



	3. Chapter 2: Setting In

I own none of the characters or places, EA Big does.

* * *

Chapter 2: Setting In  
News of the engagement spread through the camps on Big Mountain like wildfire, and by noon the next day everyone was calling Zoe and Brody to congratulate them. Psymon and Nate sat in the gondola as it climbed peak two.  
"Man, your sister's getting married." Nate said with a sound of disbelief. Psymon smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"You sound so shocked." Nate chuckled.  
"I dunno man, I just never pictured those two ever getting married." Psymon smirked. Deep down he agreed. He was very happy for them, but he already was feeling like Zoe was further away over the last two years, he worried in the back of his mind how getting married may effect that. They hopped out of the gondola once they reached their stop and buckled in their boots. They slid down the slope to their race, talking about the engagement the entire time. Psymon couldn't take the smile off his face, Zoe deserved the happiness she had now and it made him feel easier knowing that she was in good hands. They got to the gates for their race and looked at their competition. Mac was down the line, Viggo was next to him and one of Griff's new running buddies stood at the far end. The buzzer sounded the start of the match and off the racers went. Psymon took a very quick lead and left the other boarders far behind him. He eyed the crowd now and then, seeing many signs in the stands regarding the engagement, word had spread very quickly. As Psymon reached the halfway check point, he looked up on the big screen in time to see in big letters "Congratulations Brody and Zoe!" He kept looking up at it instead of the hill, and slammed into a rail. He flipped right up over the rail and crashed down the hill a few yards until spinning to a stop. He clutched his hip and cursed at himself. The pain shot right up his side and left a bad sting. One of Griff's buddies zipped by, pointing and laughing as he did so. Psymon got back to his feet but everyone else had passed him by then. He went the rest of the race but his side hurt too much to gain any momentum and he slid in at last place, much to the dismay of the fans. He unbuckled his boots with frustration and kicked his board off. He was heavily favoured to dominate that race, instead he was dead last. Viggo walked over to Psymon with a large smile.  
"Dude, what happened to you? That was the weakest showing I've ever seen you give." Viggo was just kidding, but Psymon did not appear in the mood. He glared at Viggo, said nothing, and walked to the gondola. Viggo leaned back and put his hands up a little. "Whoa, okay, sorry dude." 

Psymon slouched into the lodge and closed the door behind him. Zoe was zooming around the kitchen, throwing together a quick meal.  
"Hey." Psymon said to her back.  
"Hi." Zoe greeted, not turning her attention from her task. "What happened to you? I saw that spill you took." Psymon shrugged and sat in a chair at the table.  
"I guess my head just wasn't in it today. Wanna rent a movie or something? I just need a relaxing night." Zoe finished making her sandwich and put the condiments back in the fridge.  
"Can't, going out with Brody tonight. I mean you can still rent a movie I just won't be here." She grabbed her sandwich and walked quickly to the kitchen door.  
"Not even going to sit down to eat your dinner?" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked out.  
"See ya." He sat quietly as he heard the front door close behind her. He sighed and nodded his head. This had been pretty much daily life for the last few months. He stood up and walked into the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace. He sat on the sofa just as the phone rang. He picked it up and held it to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey." Kaori's voice said kindly on the other end.  
"How are ya?" Psymon spoke with a more gentle and friendly manner now.  
"I'm alright, how are you doing?"  
"I'm good."  
"Are you now?" Psymon sighed from Kaori's question. "Zoe still not talking to you much?" Psymon shrugged to the phone.  
"I don't know, she's busy, ya know?" Kaori didn't sound impressed.  
"You were never too busy for her." Psymon was silent, he looked a little less friendly now. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look, can I come over? I'm just feeling kinda bummed out and need a good cuddling." Psymon breathed out a brief chuckle.  
"Well, misery loves company. Need me to pick you up?"  
"Nah I'll get a ride, I'll see ya soon." Psymon hung up the phone and leaned back for a moment before he decided to grab a quick shower. He never knew exactly what to expect when him and Kaori had a night alone. Sometimes they just talked or hung out, sometimes they cuddled and flirted a little, other times they would acknowledge their still active mutual attraction and would just have a good makeout session; he never knew what to expect.

Kaori was over within twenty minutes and soon they found themselves snuggled up in front of the fireplace. "So, what's going on?" Psymon asked her, she shrugged.  
"I don't know, just feeling down."  
"Mac still being a dick?"  
"I don't know, he's not being a dick, he just really doesn't seem interested in even talking to me. I mean, HE cheated on ME so why is it that he gets to be the one to brush me off?" Psymon shook his head.  
"I don't know, he's smartening up, maybe he'll get his crap together yet." Kaori nodded.  
"So what about you? You took a bad wipeout today, are you alright?" Psymon breathed out loudly.  
"My hip is freaking killing me, otherwise I'm good."  
"Want me to rub it better?" she said with a teasing voice and a seductive facial expression, Psymon chuckled and gave her a playful wedgie with one hand. "Hey!" she shrieked. Psymon didn't pull up much at all, but enough to get her attention. She quickly re-adjusted herself and went back to cuddling. "See if I wear a thong for YOU again." Psymon rolled his eyes playfully. "And how are things with Zoe?" Psymon now said nothing. "Psymon." He sighed and made a helpless face.  
"I don't know. I don't think she's pissed off at me or anything, I just miss her, ya know?" Kaori nodded. "It's like pulling teeth to get her to say anything anymore. I know I'm being over-reactive, I guess I'm just having trouble accepting that her life going down a new path." Kaori nodded.  
"Well, I don't think it's too much for you to expect to still be a part of it." Psymon nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess." There were a few minutes of quiet, then Kaori re-adjusted herself again, pressing herself closer to him.  
"So, DO you want her to marry Brody?" Psymon immediately nodded.  
"Yeah, Brody's a good man, he treats her well, she's happy… I'm just being selfish." They snuggled some more for a few minutes in silence. "Anything else?" Psymon finally asked. Kaori shook her head.  
"You?"  
"Nothing." Kaori nodded to him.  
"Well." she started. "We've both had a lot of pent up frustration lately, not healthy to keep it all bottled up don't ya know." Psymon laughed now.  
"So, I'm supposed to be your outlet?" Kaori raised an eyebrow and smiled in a flirty manner.  
"Only if you want." Psymon looked to be giving it hard thought.  
"Well, never been one to say no to you before, why start now?"

* * *

So just what Is going on between those two? Will Psymon say anything to Zoe or just go with it? Find out next chapter.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Tense

EA Big owns everything

* * *

Chapter 3: Tense  
Psymon stretched as he rolled out of bed that morning. He hobbled over to his mirror to inspect for hickies, none were found. He felt odd, usually Kaori's recommended 'stress relief' left Psymon feeling pretty good, last night though he just wasn't into it. He felt almost disappointed with himself. Any time they had a night of fun, they always made sure to not go 'too far'. They had never allowed themselves to be completely undressed, but they took it further than they ever had before last night. Psymon shook his head as he stopped looking in the mirror. He went to the phone and called Kaori.  
"Hello?" her voice was tired, he must have just woken her up.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Her voice now was sweeter.  
"Look, about last night. I took it too far, I'm sorry." Kaori sighed on the other end.  
"If it was taken too far, then WE took it too far." Psymon nodded. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't want you thinking I'm going to just keep you around as a plaything, ya know?"  
"I suggested it." Psymon smirked and shook his head.  
"Damn it stop being right will ya?" Kaori laughed on the other end. "So, everything's cool?"  
"Always is." Psymon smiled.  
"I think we should make a goal for ourselves. For the next ten times we hang out, let's try to not make out." Kaori sounded playfully insulted.  
"Was I that bad?"  
"No, I just think we should make a goal to behave a little more, I don't want our friendship becoming based on fooling around." Kaori sighed in agreement.  
"Five."  
"Sorry?"  
"You said ten, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Next five we'll be good." Psymon laughed again.  
"Alright, deal."  
"By the way." Kaori added. "You may want to look around your car, I couldn't find my bra last night when you dropped me off." Psymon shook his head and laughed again, assuring her that he would look for it and let her know if he found it.

Once he hung up he heard Zoe stirring in her room. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen. He made some Belgian waffles, Zoe's favorite breakfast. Zoe came into the kitchen just as Psymon lifted the last waffle from the iron.  
"Morning." he greeted.  
"Hey." Zoe answered, opening the fridge and pulling out a drinking box.  
"Perfect timing, waffles are up."  
"Oh man, I'd love to but I have to run." Psymon stood stunned for a moment.  
"… well, okay. Remember our race this afternoon though." Zoe stopped.  
"Race?"  
"Yeah, you know, race? It's what professional snowboarders do? We have a team race this afternoon against Marisol and Viggo and Elise and Eddie." Zoe grimaced.  
"Oh, geez, I'm not going to be able to make it." Psymon's face dropped. "Brody and I are going looking for a tuxedo for him this afternoon… Look, I have to go, I'll catch you later on, okay?" She quickly pushed her feet into her running shoes and was out the door. Psymon looked down at the waffle iron and nodded a few times in silence. Then his face grew angry and he threw it against the wall. He quickly calmed himself down and brought his hand up to his face. He placed his fingertips on the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths. The phone rang a few seconds later.  
"Hello?"  
"Psymon? It's Elise, everything alright over there?"  
"Sorry?"  
"I heard a loud crash from your lodge, are you alright?" Psymon nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks."  
"Okay… just checking up on you."  
"I appreciate that, thank you." There were a few seconds of awkward silence. "Elise, what are you doing right now?" Elise giggled in surprise.  
"Well, I just got out of the shower, so at the current moment I'm wearing nothing but a short towel." Psymon raised an eyebrow.  
"As hot as that is, I asked you what you're up to."  
"Nothing, why?" Psymon looked at the stack of waffles on the table.  
"Well, I went and cooked too many waffles for breakfast, wanna come over… once you get un-naked?" Elise giggled again from the joke.  
"I'll be right over." She hung up and Psymon also put the phone down on the base. He immediately questioned himself why he was asking her over. The only interest Elise had ever expressed in Psymon in the last few years had only been for booty calls, and he reminded himself that was the last thing he needed right now. 

They finished breakfast and went into the living room. Elise sat on the sofa and then made a funny face.  
"Yours?" she asked, pointing at a pink bra that lay on the floor by the fireplace. Psymon went bright red as Kaori's bra looked up at them.  
"Oh, no. Must be Zoe's." He quickly picked it up and hid it under a cushion in the sofa. Elise giggled.  
"I was kidding, obviously it's Zoe's." Psymon sat down and almost instantly Elise turned around, in a straddling position sitting on Psymon's lap.  
"Umm, Elise?"  
"Shh, just go with it." Psymon shook his head and stood up, sliding Elise off his lap.  
"I'm… sorry Elise, I can't." Elise gave a pouting look to Psymon. "Look, I'll tell you what. Why the hottest woman in the entire league is still after me is a mystery to me, but maybe it's time I start letting stuff happen." Elise smiled. "Tell you what, tonight let me take you out to dinner."  
"So, this is a date?"  
"Yes, sure it's a date, but just a date, alright? If stuff happens it happens but let's take it slow okay?"

That evening Psymon was getting ready to take Elise out. A knock came from his door.  
"Can I come in?" Zoe's voice asked, Psymon called to her that it was okay.  
"What's up, kiddo?" Psymon asked, Zoe shrugged.  
"Not much, where are you going?"  
"Out with Elise." Zoe nodded.  
"Weren't you out with Kaori last night?"  
"Yup."  
"… I see." Psymon looked at her in the mirror.  
"You alright?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just wanted to see how you're doing."  
"I'm good." he repeated, looking at his watch. "But I have to run, I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her sitting on his bed. As he walked out the door he realized he had just done to her what she'd been doing to him. He felt like a jerk for it, but kept reminding himself that maybe she needed to know how he'd been feeling.

The next couple days were quiet in the lodge. Psymon went out every night, either with Else or Kaori. Nothing would happen on these dates, but he never made a point to assure Zoe of that. Zoe was also in and out often. Psymon was getting ready for another night out with Elise as he heard some sniffing coming from Zoe's room. He told himself to let it be, but the big brother in him still had a loud voice. He knocked on the door and walked in. Zoe sat on her bed, holding a pillow and letting her face be enveloped in it.  
"You okay, babe?" Psymon said quietly. Zoe had been trying to muffle herself. She shook her head that she was fine, but Psymon wasn't buying it. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"What do you care? Don't you have a date with one of your tramps tonight?" she blurted angrily. Psymon sighed and went to leave but he stopped himself. This had gone on long enough, it was one thing to fight fire with fire but now he was just hurting her. He went to the phone on her nightstand and lifted the receiver. He dialed a few numbers as Zoe looked up at him.  
"Elise? It's me. No, Psymon. Yeah I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. Sorry? What if it is? What? Because she comes first, that's why." He hung up and set the phone down on the table. "Not anymore, now what's going on?"  
"Forget it."  
"Forget it? My little sister is sitting here crying and I'm just supposed to make like it's not happening?"  
"You don't care, just leave me alone. If you cared you would be around more instead of going out every night." Psymon stood up angrily.  
"Well, princess, maybe I got tired of you brushing me off endlessly."  
"Oh that is not true."  
"How is that not true? Damn it I feel like I need to beg to simply get a full sentence out of you these days, when you give me more than a one syllable answer to my questions it's a good day!" Zoe sneered at him.  
"Don't even go there."  
"Don't go there? Why? Because I'm right? Because for just this once I'm actually right about something?" Zoe shook her head and looked away from him. "Fine, whatever, ya know what? When you actually give a damn about me again and actually want to talk to me, let me know." Psymon stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him loudly.

* * *

Damn, crap hit the fan there. So what's going to happen next? Will Psymon be the bigger person and apologize, or will Zoe think about his words? Do they even WANT to talk to each other now? Read on to find out.  



	5. Chapter 4: Blatant ripoff of the Big Leb...

All characters and places are copyright EA Big  
Some of the banter in this chapter is parodied property of Universal Studios

* * *

Chapter 4: Blatant rip-off of the Big Lebowski  
"And then he just stormed out?" Allegra asked, Zoe nodded. They had been looking at wedding and bride's maid's dresses all afternoon. "Well, you know. Nate talks to Psymon a lot, and apparently Psymon has been saying for months now how it hurts him that you just, clammed up, ya know?" Zoe sneered.  
"Whatever, that is so not true, I've just been busy." Allegra rolled her eyes.  
"Busy huh? What's been going on that has left you so unavailable?" Zoe eyed Allegra without an answer. Allegra looked at Zoe.  
"Waiting for an answer over here."  
"Whatever Allegra, you don't know what you're talking about." The younger woman slammed a dress back onto the rack.  
"Maybe not, but I do know that he has always made time for you, and every time you've needed it he's been there with open arms for you." Zoe shook her head.  
"Just get lost, leave me alone." Allegro curled her lip at Zoe.  
"Fine, I'm out of here." 

"So, ya just stormed out, huh?" Nate said dryly, Psymon shook his head. The bowling alley was very public, but loud enough that the men could discuss the situation without being interrupted. Viggo was doing a jig to celebrate his strike as Psymon put down his beer."Ya know, Nate? Maybe I did handle it wrong, but damn it I am sick and tired of being the one holding the bags until it's convenient for her to come back." Mac was now going up for his turn and Viggo sat next to Nate.  
"Dude she's your sister." Viggo looked at Nate and then Psymon.  
"What's happening with your sister, dude?" Nate turned to Viggo.  
"Shut up, Viggo." Psymon looked back at Nate.  
"Well yeah, she IS my sister, I know that and you know that, maybe someone oughta remind HER." Viggo now looked at Psymon.  
"Zoe's forgotten she's your sister, dude?" Nate fully turned to face Viggo now, clearly getting angry.  
"Viggo you are out of your element! Shut up!" Mac was coming back from his turn and Psymon was getting up now.  
"I mean, yes she's my sister and I love her, but why should I keep offering to be there when she clearly no longer wants it?" Nate turned back to Psymon.  
"Dude, it's the principal of the thing. Family doesn't turn on one another. Family is supposed to stand by one another through thick and thin damn it!" Psymon tilted his head.  
"Yeah but-"  
"Am I wrong?" Nate interrupted.  
"Yeah but-"  
"Am I wrong?" Nate said again sternly. Psymon put his hands on his hips and exhaled deeply.  
"I know you're not wrong but-"  
"Alright then." Nate interrupted again, leaning back in his chair triumphantly. Psymon shook his head and took his turn, Viggo leaned forward in his chair.  
"So what's going on?" Nate looked disgusted at Viggo.  
"Did you not hear what we were talking about, Viggo?"  
"Well yeah but I was taking my turn and I missed the first part so-"  
"Viggo, you're like a child who walks in halfway through a movie and asks what's going on and-"  
"But also." Psymon now interrupted, returning from his turn. "I never have fully turned on Zoe. I was supposed to go out with Elise last night but I cancelled 'cuz I thought Zoe and I could actually work this out. I still put my life on hold for her and what do I get? Nothing but grief." Viggo looked back up at Psymon as he still stood there, sipping his beer.  
"You're nailing Elise, dude?" Nate shook his head.  
"Shut the hell up, Viggo." Nate said, exasperated. Psymon's cell phone went off, he lifted the screen to his eyes to see who it was.  
"Elise, I am not in the mood right now." He hit the hang up button and continued talking. "All I'm saying is, I'm still making the effort, and Zoe just throws it back in my freaking face." Nate shook his head in disappointment.  
"She throws it back in YOUR freaking face?" Psymon's cell phone started ringing again, Elise would not give up.  
"She throws it in my freaking face." He shook his head with a defeated voice while he sat back down. Viggo looked confused.  
"What does she throw in your face, dude?"  
"Shut the hell up, Viggo." Nate again sighed. "Dude, you can't keep this up man. Your sister is getting married in a little over a month, she needs you there! You are her family dude!" Psymons' cell still kept ringing, he ignored it.  
"I KNOW I'm her family, I just wish she would seem to WANT me there, ya know?" Viggo still looked confused.  
"Why wouldn't she want ya there, dude?" Psymon growled and threw his hands up in the air. He stood up and grabbed his sweater to leave. "Where ya going dude?" Viggo called after him.  
"I'm going home, Viggo." Psymon called back with frustration.  
"… Your phone's ringing dude."  
"… Thank you Viggo!"

* * *

I apologize to any Big Lebowski fans, I don't really know what came over me during this chapter. I think I needed some comic relief or something, since this was a heck of a lot more entertaining than the actual conversation my buddies and I had around that time.  
So, will Nate's words sink in on Psymon? Will what Allegra said get Zoe thinking? Will Psymon answer his phone? Next chapter.  



	6. Chapter 5: Making Peace?

All characters and locations copyright EA Big

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Peace?  
Psymon trudged through the snow towards the lodge. Nate's words were still echoing through his head. He felt guilty, the one thing he always had promised her was that he would be there for her, and now that things weren't going smoothly he was pulling out. He was disgusted with himself. He walked up the steps and through the front door. He noticed her sneakers were there, showing she was somewhere in the lodge. He sighed and kicked his off next to hers. He walked slowly towards the living room and peeked in to see her sitting alone watching television. He paused and then walked in quietly. She looked up with her eyes, then back at the television.  
"Hey." he said gently. A few seconds of silence passed.  
"Hey." she finally replied. A few more seconds of quiet passed.  
"Can I sit down?" he asked, still in a very gentle tone.  
"You pay the bills." she answered. Psymon nodded and sat at the other end of the couch.  
"Look, I've-"  
'Been a jerk lately?" Zoe finished the sentence for him, Psymon nodded after a few seconds. "Yeah… I have been to." Psymon still nodded.  
"I was out of line last night, I shouldn't have just left like that." Zoe now turned off the television and looked at him.  
"I wasn't exactly being cooperative. You just handled it like anyone else would have." Psymon shook his head.  
"Well, I'm not anyone else. I'm your brother, and just walking out on you was unacceptable." Zoe nodded. She paused and sighed.  
"I've been pushing you away, I really can't blame you." There was some more silence.  
"Alright, we've both accepted that, now why are you pushing me away?" Zoe cuddled a pillow and looked down at the floor.  
"I don't know, different reasons I guess. I wanted you to feel like you could get on with your life, but also maybe I was doing it to protect myself from when the times comes that one of us do get married." Psymon raised a confused eyebrow. "You and Kaori didn't work, and I know you tell me it was because you rushed it but I know you well enough to know that there was something else. You felt like you were abandoning me, so you called it off with her, didn't you?" Psymon sighed.  
"That is possible, but that wasn't the big reason, we WERE taking it too fast." Zoe shrugged.  
"I don't know what I want with us. I want you to be able to go on with your life, but when you do I get resentful."  
"Hence your temper tantrum last night." Zoe paused and then nodded.  
"... Yeah."  
"And why are you protecting yourself from when one of us get married?" Zoe shrugged.  
"Well, when the time comes that you get married, you're going to have another family to take care of, you won't want to keep looking after me, and I'll miss you... I guess I'm scared of how much that will hurt. Same as when I get married, I have to learn to rely on someone else other than you all the time." Psymon nodded.  
"I think I understand." Zoe's eyes got a little wet. "Don't start or you'll get me going." He said with a chuckle as he wiped her eye. Zoe laughed awkwardly. "Well, if you don't mind me saying, I think your plan for protecting us really sucks" Zoe again laughed shortly. "Zoe, maybe someday I will get married, but I will never stop having time for you, remember that. I've told you that a million times and I'm not going to lie about something that important." Zoe nodded. "And, yes you will have to learn to rely on your husband, and I will admit I've had trouble accepting that. It will hurt when I see another man taking care of you and making sure you're alright… but I will be able to sleep at night still knowing you ARE taken care of." Now Zoe started crying, Psymon smirked and shook his head. "Now, what was going on last night?" Zoe sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
"Well I was upset, 'cuz the night before I was going to tell you I'd been feeling bad 'cuz I started realizing I HAD been brushing you off, and I wanted to talk to you about it."  
"And instead I was being a jerk and was playing at that game to." Zoe nodded.  
"I was scared that you were fed up with me and didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Psymon now slid over and hugged his sister, she squeezed him tightly.  
"That will never happen you know that." Zoe sniffed and nodded, Psymon was now starting to leak also. "I'm just having a hard time facing the truth that I won't always be able to be there for you. It's going to feel like I'm losing a limb when you get married... hell I'd rather lose the limb than lose you... but I need to stop thinking about myself so much." Zoe sniffed into Psymon's shoulder and let the moment be silent. Finally she pulled her head up and looked at him.  
"So, do I want to know what you and those two would do when you go out?" Psymon chuckled.  
"Well, Kaori and I would go out minigolfing or something, since we're trying to leave the romance behind us and just focus on being friends. And Elise and I would hit the bars and clubs." Zoe looked unhappy with that. "Where she would promptly get smashed and go home with some other guy, or guys… hell I think sometimes it didn't matter what gender or how many." Zoe laughed and nodded in approval. "Don't worry, I'm keeping out of trouble... I was being an ass and was playing that same game against you... I'm sorry." Zoe shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She then looked more serious.  
"So… with dad not around, will you give me away at the wedding?" Psymon rubbed his eyes and nodded.  
"I better be the one giving you away, otherwise I'll kick your ass." Zoe laughed and went back to hugging Psymon.

* * *

Well, that seemed to patch up well. Don't you just love siblings? Keep reading peoples  



	7. Chapter 6: Stag and D’oh!

All characters and locations copyright EA Big

* * *

Chapter 6: Stag and D'oh!  
The weeks went by quickly, and it was the Saturday before the wedding. Psymon and Brody walked towards the pub for Brody's stag party. They arrived at the pub and a chorus of cheers welcomed the groom to be. Brody's surfing friends had flown in from Hawaii and California to be there. The place was packed and an ongoing friendly rivalry between the surfers and the snowboarders went on all evening. Psymons' cell phone went off and he saw it was Kaori.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"I'm at the stag right now, what's up?"  
"Not much. I just wanted to ask you quickly, if I happened to have a new boyfriend and brought him to the wedding, you'd be okay with that right?" Psymon laughed.  
"If you HAPPENED to have a new boyfriend?"  
"Umm, yeah."  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Just a guy I met, I can tell you more later." Psymon laughed, trying to hear Kaori over the ruckus in the bar.  
"It's no problem at all, hey at least now we have incentive to behave, right?" Kaori laughed and they disconnected the call to let Psymon back to the party. "Damn, I WAS going to ask her to be my date." Moments later a loud ovation occurred as Elise and Marisol strutted into the bar and hopped up on the DJ's booth. Elise grabbed the microphone from the DJ and motioned for him to cut the music.  
"Hey guys, the entertainment has arrived, give us something sexy, mister DJ." The guys all howled in approval as Elise and Marisol danced for the men, taking their drinks from them and slamming them back, within seconds Elise and Marisol were stripped down to bras and Gstrings much to the delight of the men. Eddie stood with his jaw dropped as he stared at them. Psymon put his arm around Eddie's shoulder and clinked his glass against Eddie's.  
"She's still single dude." Psymon said, prodding Eddie. Eddie looked up with a laugh.  
"Dude, I thought you and her were, you know." Psymon smiled.  
"Buddy, I haven't returned one of her calls in about three weeks, I would be shocked if she would still even talk to me." Eddie laughed and thanked Psymon for the tip. The women started flirting it up with the men quite a lot, Elise was always available, and since Marisol had broken up with Moby conveniently a week before he left, she also now was letting all the guys know she was on the market. Psymon stood at the back of the pack and chatted with the bartender a bit, tossing a few bucks into his tip tray. The bartender then looked over Psymon's shoulder.  
"Well, looks like the groom's getting the proper treatment." he said with a grin. Psymon looked over his shoulder. He saw a heavily intoxicated Brody sitting in a chair while Elise sat on his lap, grinding her backside firmly against his lap, she also turned back and kissed him several times. Marisol also was now getting in on it, giving Brody twice the show. Psymon's eyes narrowed and he politely pushed his way through the men. He got to the chair and tapped the ladies on their shoulders. Marisol quickly got off Brody, but Elise seemed to be deliberately trying to anger Psymon. He looked back at Marisol, who seemed not at all ashamed for standing amongst more than a hundred guys virtually naked. She shrugged, not knowing how to remove Elise. Elise started to kiss Brody very lustfully. Psymon analyzed the situation, then grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it up, sliding Elise's borderline nude body onto the floor. Psymon caught Brody with one arm and held him up.  
"Okay, little trooper, I think it's time for you to call it a night." Brody mumbled and laughed as Psymon held him up, walking him out of the bar.  
"Wait!" Brody insisted in a drunken stupor. "I promised those girls I'd help them find their clothes! It's too damn cold for them to be walking home in their underwear." Psymon firmed his grip on Brody and kept him walking.  
"I'm sure someone will give them a ride." Brody laughed some more as they walked through the snow.  
"When I was a kid, I mailed someone poo once." Brody slurred and laughed uncontrollably. Psymon laughed and shook his head.  
"That's great Brody. I think I see now why you never drink."  
"Ya know something else? Right now if it was daylight, the mountains would look like a big sundae." Psymon chuckled again. "No seriously, look at the mountains and how they are right now, if it wasn't night they would look like a big vanilla sundae… with whipped cream!" Psymon wished that he had a tape recorder for this. "Ya know who was a dick? Moby. He was such a dick… heh heh, Moby Dick. Next time I see him I'm going to call him whale-boy!" Psymon still laughed, wishing that Brody's lodge was closer. "You're not going to kick my ass 'cuz Elise kissed me, are you? I mean, I'm marrying your sister man." Brody now sounded sad. Psymon re-adjusted his grip on Brody.  
"Dude, you she kissed you, if you feel guilty about it I'll let you talk to Zoe about it." Brody then laughed.  
"We're going to be brothers in law dude!" Psymon nodded.  
"Yes Brody, we're going to be brothers in law."

* * *

Heh heh just don't ask. Last chapter is next.  



	8. Chapter 7: The Big Day

All characters and locations are copyright EA BigMentioned songs are copyright Simple Plan

* * *

Chapter 7: The Big Day  
Brody and his groomsmen stood patiently at the back of the church, waiting for their time to come forward. Psymon came towards the thick wooden door and knocked gently.  
"Who is it?" Zoe called from inside.  
"I'm here with your divorce papers." Psymon called in. Zoe opened the door and pulled her brother inside. Psymon looked at his little sister and a few tears came to his eyes. She wore a gorgeous strapless white and silver gown and had a beautiful matching veil. Psymon looked her over for several minutes, smiling all the while. "Words can't explain how beautiful you are right now." Psymon said, kissing her on the cheek. Zoe quickly started fanning her face with her hands.  
"You're not allowed to make me cry." Zoe threatened, Psymon nodded with a smile. She went back for another hug and trembled as she stayed in her borther's arms. "I wish mom and dad were here." Psymon nodded and held her a little tighter. He could sense her starting to cry anyways.  
"Want me to leave ya to get a little more ready, or are you good?" Zoe sighed loudly and fanned her face some more with her hands. She looked in a mirror and forced back the tears.  
"I guess now is as good a time as any." One of the wedding planners ran from the room to give the groom, groomsmen and bridesmaid's the signal to move into the church. Psymon put out his arm and Zoe took it carefully. "This bouquet weighs a damn tonne." Psymon smiled and shook his head. They walked slowly down the back halls of the church and towards the sanctuary where the guests and groom were awaiting. "I guess it's too late to back out, isn't it?" Zoe said with a nervous giggle. Psymon looked at her seriously.  
"Not if you want." Zoe smiled and shook her head,  
"Just the nerves talking." Psymon smiled again and looked ahead.  
"I thought nothing got you nervous." Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, like that time Hiro shot you, yeah I was totally calm during that, very at peace, felt like planting daisies."  
"Duly noted." They both laughed as they came to the threshold of the door.  
"Here we go." Zoe exhaled one last time. Psymon walked her down the aisle as the guests all stood. The walk seemed to take forever, but finally they reached the foot of the stairs of the alter. Zoe turned to him and hugged him tightly. As they released, Psymon gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned her to Brody, who came down to meet them. As Psymon's hand left Zoe's waist, he felt a piece of his heart get ripped out. He felt like his entire life was being torn away from him and pain screamed in his heart, but he had to ignore it, this was Zoe's day. 

The rest of the service was all a blur to Psymon, and a few hours later they were at the reception. As he walked into the reception hall he found Griff and his friends laughing amongst one another with beers in their hands. Psymon went to them and without words took the beers from the minors. Griff looked angry at Psymon."Thought we were friends." Griff mumbled under his breath. Psymon raised an eyebrow.  
"We are, nothing personal ut this is Zoe's day and I don't want any trouble, cool? That includes getting kicked out for being served underage." Griff nodded, he was not used to Psymon being firm with him, but he accepted that Psymon's motive was simply Zoe's best interests. He made his way to the table with Brody's family and shook hands all around. Brody's family were very devout Catholics and made sure multiple times to ask Psymon where he stood in his faith. The bride and groom arrived and everyone stood to welcome them. Psymon smiled at Zoe as she and Brody made their way to the head table. Once they sat, the guests sat as well. The dinner was over within the hour, and then the toasts came. The priest that married them then asked Psymon to come and say a few words. He hesitated, but the calls from the other boarders gave him some extra courage. Psymon was visibly nervous as he moved to the microphone and shifted with anxiety.  
"You're freaking hot!" one of the female teen boarders shouted, getting a lot of laughs and breaking the ice. Psymon smiled and felt more relaxed now.  
"Zoe, Brody." Psymon started, already he could feel some tears coming. He turned to the guests and pointed at his face. "For those of you that think I'm too tough to cry, enjoy it while it lasts." The guests all laughed again as he turned back to his sister. "Zoe, what more do I really need to tell you? You're the diamond in a life that knows only stones and dust. You've been the center of my life for years now, and now it's time to let another man take that focus." He turned to Brody. "Sucker." Again a lot of laughs. Psymon turned back to the guests. "Sorry folks, if I don't crack jokes I'll be crying like a little girl up here." He looked back to Zoe. "Zoe, I love you more than anything else in the world. I'm proud of you. You stayed by my side for years when you didn't have to, you're more than just my kid sister. You're my sidekick, my confidante, my partner… you're my best friend." He now turned back to Brody. "That said, you treat her good or I'll kick your ass." The SSX superstars exploded into laughter, as that was the standard joking threat exchanged by many of the boarders, the other guests seemed less amused or downright confused. Psymon raised his glass. "To Brody, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. And to Zoe, Though you now have a new family, your other one will always be with you and love you no matter what. Congrats you two." Everyone clinked glasses and drank to the newlyweds. Psymon sat down with Brody's family again, they all looked shocked.  
"That was the damn weirdest toast I've ever heard." Brody's father said.

Once the toasts were done, the DJ called for the bride and groom to share their first dance. Psymon watched his sister and her new husband dance to their first song as man and wife. Moments later the DJ asked for the father of the bride to come forth. Griff shouted from his table "She doesn't have one, asshole!" His friends all laughed and Psymon also let a chuckle out. Atomika shouted out how they should have hired him, no one laughed. Zoe walked to Psymon's seat and put out her hand."You owe me." Zoe said firmly and Simple Plan's "How Could this Happen to Me" began. Psymon stood, took her hand and kissed it. They walked to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand, and with a delicate twirl he positioned her into a dancing position. She rested her head on his chest and firmly squeezed his hand. Psymon was dreading the end of the song, knowing that after that he would have to let her go for good. Zoe finally looked up.  
"So, I'll make sure to call you as soon as we get to the hotel for the honeymoon, okay?" Psymon smiled.  
"You better." Zoe smiled up at him.  
"Or you;ll kick MY ass?" Psymon shook his head.  
"Not this time."  
"You said you wouldn't cry, you big jerk."  
"I lied, you little jerk." They both laughed, fighting back their tears.  
"Are you still happy for me?" Psymon took her back in his arms.  
"Of course, that will never change. I'm jealous that my little sister isn't going to be around anymore… but it's okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's a little late for that now anyways, isn't it?" Zoe smiled. "This is your day, I'll live, I promise." They danced without speaking for the rest of the song. They simply enjoyed the moment and wouldn't let words spoil it.

Psymon removed his sunglasses as the sun set. He adjusted his headphones that played that same song, the song that was his last dance with his sister, his song, their song. The words haunted him."I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away, no I can't stand the pain." the verse crooned. He tried to ignore the lonely pain, but he felt so alone knowing Zoe would never be at his side again. His breath reached out through the cold air atop peak three. He sighed, knowing Zoe was somewhere out there, wondering what she was doing. A tear ran down his cheek as he wished she would be there with him. He felt sad that Brody and Zoe were thinking of not returning to SSX after the honeymoon to opt for a normal life, but that would be their choice. He looked at the outstretched landscape and just thought "now what?". A new chapter was beginning in the life of Simon Morgan. He didn't have to worry about an old girlfriend anymore, he no longer had to look out for his sister… for the first time now in his life he had to think of himself. It was a scary realization for him, he didn't know what to do, where to start. He shook off the sadness and cursed himself for being so selfish. He did hurt a little knowing he would be coming home to a lodge where Zoe would no longer be there, that he would be sitting at night alone in the lodge without her to talk to and joke with. He hurt that she wouldn't be there anymore to share laughs and tears. He sighed knowing that a comforting hug wouldn't be as readily available anymore, but that's what happens when you need to let go of the one you love. Psymon pulled his sunglasses back up and stared down peak three. He looked down at his new tattoo that he got that morning on his inner forearm. The red haired angel stared back up at him with a sash across her body that read "Zoe". He reminded himself he'll always be able to see her, but will cherish even more when he'll get to see the real her again. He looked down at Zoe's snowboard, Psymon's boots were a touch too big, but they were secure. Zoe had never ridden her board down from the very summit of peak three, and Psymon decided that needed to change. He smiled to himself and kicked off from his perch and began to cut down the mountain.

Changes hurt, changes can leave a hole in your life… but changes are also exciting and can bring joy. We kid ourselves when we think nothing good can come out of change. What do you do when you have to let go of the one you love more than life itself? You love them even more. Letting go should never be a 'goodbye', but a 'see you later'. Changes are a funny thing, it makes one eye cry tears of sadness or hurt, while the other eye cries tears of joy. You care for those you hold up and support, but to allow them to open their wings and fly free, that is truly to love.

* * *

That's it, not too long, but I hope you all liked it anyways. 

I know you're going to read this at some point or other kiddo. Remember you're loved and that will never change, here's to the future.


End file.
